soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
One Nation
| writers = Phil Rind, Wiley Arnett | producers = Max Cavalera | prev_track = Tree of Pain | next_track = 09-11-01 }} This is a cover, featuring Sacred Reich members Greg Hall and Wiley Arnett, playing drums and lead guitar respectively, leaving this song with just two regular Soulfly members performing — Max Cavalera singing and playing four-string rhythm guitar, and Marcelo Dias playing bass. Both of the songwriting credits of this song go to the two Sacred Reich members. This song mentions about having only one nation worldwide in order to have unity and peace, probably to avert terrorism like the one occurred on 9/11. The most prominent feature of this song is its . The Pledge is sang up till 'one nation' to begin this track, then gives way to slow, down-tuned metal. It would then finish the Pledge right before the track ends leaving off with 'one nation'. The Pledge of Allegiance was recorded in Larkspur Elementary School near the studio in Phoenix, AZ where the parent album containing this song was recorded. According to Max Cavalera, the Pledge of Allegiance was recorded for this track simply because 'one nation' is said in the Pledge and it may have inspired this very song. Max said recording the Pledge of Allegiance for this song was awesome. Even more awesome that it was recorded in the classroom where two of his sons were, who both would join Soulfly eventually. Lyrics I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America And to the republic for which it stands One nation A vision of unselfishness, a union of black and white One nation of all races, it's clear within my sight I see it clear, no hate, no fear, no soldiers sent to die A state that's free and thrives on peace, no greed, no threat to life We won't build the weapons of war which looms over your heads We'll not feed the war machines that lead our youth to death We won't close our eyes to the atrocities which abound We won't stand and watch until we're six feet underground The future is our burden, we can't stand and watch As the world around crumbles, opposing armies march We work towards our goal: one nation unity And you must be the convert who works towards world peace, peace, peace, peace Muthafuckers around us who stand and say no way Opposing lessened armies, they say are here to stay But no one knows until we try, what we all can do I won't watch children die, it's up to me and you Our world is divided, the boundaries have been drawn Ideas are decided by where you have been born You can't judge people by the government of their land They're flesh and blood like us Why don't you understand? The future is our burden We can't stand and watch as the world around crumbles Opposing armies' march We work towards our goal: one nation unity And you must be the convert who works towards world peace One nation, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all Video Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, sitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar * Roy Mayorga – percussion * Zyon Cavalera – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices * Igor Cavalera Jr. – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices * Jade Carneal – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices * Noah Corona – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices * Isabel Adelman – "Pledge of Allegiance" voices * Wiley Arnett – lead guitar * Greg Hall – drums * Meia Noite – percussion arrangement * Otto D'Agnolo – keyboards Songwriters * Phil Rind – lyrics, music * Wiley Arnett – lyrics, music Enginucers * Otto D'Agnolo – , additional audio effects * Jamison Weddle – second engineering * Marcelo Dias – audio effects * John Naylor – programming * – * Anthony Kilhoffer – assistant mixing * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:3 tracks Category:Cover songs Category:Songs featuring guests